Derpification
Derpification is the process of making one species into a Derpling. This process is usually done on humans, one of the most evil species to exist. It cleanses humans of their evilness and also results in a Derp face. The Derp face is perhaps the most important aspect of Derpification for humans because it rids them of their origin of evil—the human face, created by the human ruler himself. Initiation There are several steps of Derpification and what comes after. Derpification is a very dangerous process and must be performed by qualified Derplings experienced in the subject. Official steps written by DerpyMcDerpell himself: # Make sure human cannot move (e.g. strap to chair with chains) # Make human say exactly this: “:3” # If human survives, prepare Face Melter 3000 and the Stamp # Use Face Melter 3000 to melt off human face # Use the Stamp to give them a Derp face # Release and give access (invite) to Derpy Dimension # Monitor to ensure face does not fade or fall off The reason why the process is so violent—and it is quite common for people to unreasonably state such critiscism—is that humans are so evil, great force is needed to truly convert them. As a result of criticism, many people, often not qualified as scientists, have tried to invent alternatives methods, but all have failed because they did not rid the human of their humanity. History It is known that the origin of Derpification came from the need to cleanse the humans and transform them back into Derplings, though there have been a few stray rumours that it came from before the time of humans. The theory concerning the rumours is centered around the idea that DerpyMcDerpell wanted to derpify the creatures on Earth, though there has yet to be any evidence pointing towards whether the statement is true. Perhaps our guardian of the Derpy Dimension will clear this up. As of now, we can only guess how the process came into existence. Health Risks Because there is much force needed in order to Derpify someone, it is extremely common for someone to die while being Derpified. The most common point of death is step two (see "Initiation"). A human may not be able to fathom even using the Derp face and thus dies when they attempt to do so. If they die, it means that they are not capable of ridding themselves of evil; death has done them a great favour. As mentioned in step seven (see "Initiation"), faces may fall off or begin to fade. A recently converted Derpling must undergo intense monitoring in order to ensure this does not happen. If it does, they must be rushed to a hospital immediately to be cured; however, if they do receive treatment, death is extremely rare and has only been recorded two times. Death is usually inevitable if the Derpling does not receive treatment. As a security measure, the equipment used in Derpification is enhanced with magic and technology to ensure no one planning to undergo Derpification in order to spy or commit crimes in the Derpy Dimension passes. Those who attempt this are immediately paralyzed but will still be conscious. The paralyzed subject is immediately either killed or shipped to Derpy Labs for human or other-species research. The subject, however, can still be kept alive while being dissected and whatnot, and this is permitted by Derp Law, for it serves as punishment for many. It is common for the lead scientist to inject a pain-enhancing serum into the subject. Category:Processes